Filex
by K.Holtzman
Summary: SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLAHS, SLAHS, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH. SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH. Don't read unless you like this stuff and don't say I didn't warn you. Chibs/Tig or rather Filip/Alex ergo Filex. Really bad titles I know.


_**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO KURT SUTTER AND ANYONE ASSOCIATED WITH SONS OF ANARCHY! THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME. EVERYTHING ELSE-CHARACTERS AND IDEA IS KURT'S THE MASTER! **_

_**A/N: So another random thing I wrote at like 3 in the morning, these two guys are on my mind like 24/7 lately so the things I come up with just come out of nowhere. This one is…..different? Let's go with that.**_

**Warning: Rough sex, not fluff. Slash, m/m.**

**Promt: Rough**

Chibs wore a small smile as Tig pushed him into the room, he walked to the minifridge as Tig shut the door, locking it (though there was no need since they were at Tig's apartment,) thinking the party would be a little more fun with some liquid good times.

He hadn't even fully turned around before Tig was on him, shoving him into the wall he dropped the beers and they thudded to the floor the picture frames shook, some fell, as Chibs hit the wall and his head smacked against it, his whole head exploding in pain. He grimaced, Tig just smiled, "That hurt?" he murmured against Chibs lips, the vibrations sending a jolt of energy straight to his hardening penis.

"Bastard." grunting he wrapped his arms around Tig's neck as the other man placed his hands around his hips and sandwiched Chibs between himself and the wall, intentionally rubbing his crotch against Chibs' as he made the kiss rougher, nipping at Chibs' bottom lip, flicking his tongue against the Scot's teeth before shoving it in his mouth and entangling it Chibs' own.

Chibs let out a low groan, causing Tig to smirk. Chibs hands drifted from his Tig's neck, running his fingers lightly down his back sending shivers down his spine. He jumped when Chibs' hands found his ass and squeezed tight, he made a noise of surprise that was swallowed by Chibs' mouth. "A little impatient are we?" reluctantly he pulled his mouth away, the kiss ending and the warmth disappearing, a look of disappointment plaguing Chibs' face.

"And you aren't?" his voice almost a whine but his eyes were serious. And Tig felt guilt soar through him. "It's been weeks Tiggy." he said gruffly, giving Tig's ass another squeeze as though to get the point across.

Tig flattened his palms against Chibs' chest, smoothing the cool leather beneath his hands. He averted his eyes, didn't want Chibs to see his shame. "I know. It's my fault and I...I-I. Filip look man-" Chibs' pressed a finger to his lips, making a small shushing noise an amused look on his face

"I don't want to talk about that. I want you, and I want you now, I intend to have some fun." then he leaned in giving Tig a soft kiss pressing their foreheads together "I don't want to hear it Alex, not now, not when we have so little time."

Tig still couldn't bring himself to smile, he just felt so guilty about disappearing the way he did, about acting like an ass. Chibs was the only one who ever made him feel this way. And it confused and scared him, everything was new territory and he was so worried he'd fuck it up like everything else. "I'll make it up to you, promise." he chanced a glance at Chibs surprised to see the man having a tender look of love and concern in his eyes rather than the anger Tig expected-another first. Tig tried to duck his head, but Chibs lightly grabbed his chin forcing his eyes to meet his, and Chibs kissed him, slow and intimate with him taking complete control and running his tongue all around Tigs mouth.

"You're damn right you will, and you can start by letting me fuck you raw tonight, and keep going even after." Chibs grinned before kissing Tig again but Tig slipped away eliciting a groan from Chibs as his lips locked on Chibs' neck.

"I'm all yours Filip, to do with as you please. But all in due time." His voice was muffled as his teeth skimmed across Chibs skin, his hands drifting under his cut pulling it off slowly as Chibs just stood there, letting Tig have his way his head lolled back arms loosely over Tigs shoulders, he groaned when he felt Tigs cold hands pressed on his bare chest, hands working the fabric over his head. Tigs mouth moved its way down, biting and sucking coming to the waist of Chibs' pants he stopped, dipping his tongue in teasingly just to watch Chibs squirm.

Chibs bucked his hips in impatience and Tig smirked hands unbuckling his pants and yanking them and his boxers down around his ankles. His grin widening at the site of Chibs erection. He definitely had gotten the man worked up.

In one swift motion he wrapped his lips around Chibs head, giving it a teasing lick and feeling a shiver go through Chibs. Chibs tangled his hands in Tigs curls and gripped tight pulling on them feeling Tig wince but he couldn't help it, it just felt so good! Tigs trashy mouth doing something useful and being magical as ever at it. It made him forget the past weeks almost completely.

Tig swirled his tongue around Chibs head groaning as he tasted some pre-cum. He took Chibs' dick out his mouth and licked down the sides of his shaft slowly bring his teeth along in the same fashion, pausing to nip at Chibs ball sack causing the Scot to jump much to Tig's amusement. He grazed his teeth back down Chibs length and took his whole dick in his mouth at once and began to suck and bob his head at an agonizingly slow pace. He owed Chibs but he couldn't help being irritating.

Chibs fingernails dug into his skull as he bucked his hips again forcing Tig to take him all in. Tig grunted in surprise and pulled back, using his hands to pin Chibs hips to the wall. He went back to work, but punished Chibs by moving his mouth away and leaving fleeting kisses on the insides of his thighs and around his navel. Chibs groaned in frustration and Tig felt momentary guilt, dropping his hands from Chibs waist he moved them to fondle Chibs while he took Chib's full length in his mouth again using his teeth to nip as he bobbed his head again, deepthroating Chibs.

Chibs however was impatient, Tig glanced up when he heard Chibs whimper, he saw lust and something else mixed on the Scots face-something he couldn't identify. And when Chibs locked gazes with him the last thing Tig expected was to feel Chibs hands clench tighter on his skull, shoving his head all the way on, Chibs dick as far down his throat ad possible and Tig didn't have time to adjust before Chibs began to thrust. Tig tried to push against Chibs hands but he was stuck, on his knees, a dick throat deep in his mouth.

He slammed his hands on the wall trying to push off because he was starting to choke and gag. Deepthroating was easy for him, and doing it with Chibs was an amazing experience but Chibs had never been so forceful and Tig was unprepared. He couldn't get away because of the leverage Chibs had over him from standing and being able to push his head in. The more he fought the more his vision swam, his concussion from an earlier fight kicking in and causing him to shake slightly as he tried to keep control.

Chibs kept pounding away-Tig was taking to damn long and he had waited too fucking long already to wait anymore. So he pounded Tigs face, the feel of Tigs hot tight throat around him, his teeth grazing and digging in was unbelievable and sent waves of ecstasy through him.

And as much as he hated surprises the experience was plenty enjoyable for Tig as well. Though he was becoming light-headed and sick, the taste of Chibs was too much to resist even if his gag reflex was causing a bit of a problem. Chibs tip slammed into his throat repeatedly, always hitting the same spot and Tig wouldn't be surprised if they're was some kinda bruise on the back of his throat tomorrow. Hell he'd probably have bruises on his face after this brutal fuck. Guess work wasn't an option.

Chibs didn't slow down, not until he had worked every second until he finally cummed, filling Tigs mouth and throat completely, he then released Tigs head sliding down the wall his legs feeling like jelly.

Tig sprung away from Chibs as soon as the Scot let him go, jumping a few feet away and crawling even farther away, he had choked as the semen filled his throat not being able to breathe for a whole minute until now where he was on all fours coughing and spitting and spluttering and gagging all at the same time. He swallowed most of the cum but there was a lot and it ended up in some gross vomit mix on the floor and that's when Tig saw the blood.

The cuts on his face had opened up and now he could feel the warmth running down his face. It wasn't really his top priority though as his head began to spin and his vision started blurring. He pressed his forehead to the floor in a low kowtow fashion with his fingers interlocked over his head, breathing deep and gagging occasionally. His head felt like a fucking jackhammer was pounding on it and in a sense that is what happened.

He slowly pulled himself to his feet, hearing pants and a zipper being pulled behind him. He regretted standing though as his whole stomach flipped and he barely made it to the bathroom before puking. "Fuck." he closed his eyes trying to keep the world upright when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he involuntarily jumped back and head slamming against the adjacent wall.

Chibs threw his hands back like he had been burned when Tig jumped away from, hitting the wall and making everything jump. "Fuck Tig I'm sorry. I didn't mean too to do that I just-it wasn't that bad?"

Tig grunted, shaking his head. He'd never admit it but being facefucked like that had brought back some old memories- some good most...not so much. "No it was fine, good, I just...wasn't prepared." Tig said uncertainly, breathless.

"Jesus, fuck did I do that?" Chibs gasped eyes widening in surprise and guilt as he saw the blood on Tigs face.

"No, well yeah, but the...the cuts just reopened." he sighed gesturing to his face weakly, it hurt like a bitch now.

"God Tig why didn't you tell me stop if I was hurting you?" he stood grabbing a rag and running it under the faucet. Tig glared at him for obvious reasons. "Wait shit never mind don't answer that." he bent down in front of Tig, wiping the dribble of vomit away and dabbing at the cuts, thankfully they had stopped bleeding. "Can't suck dick very well can you?"

Tig grinned like a maniac "I can suck dick just fine, but that would imply that you have one."

"Haha well it looks like yours is a little excited" Chibs replied amused, his eyebrows raised at the bulge in Tigs pants.

Tig gasped as Chibs cold hand slipped into his pants unexpectedly "F-f-fuuuck." he groaned. His lolling back against the wall sending a wave of nausea and pain through him, his face scrunching up as a result. Chibs noticed this and somehow single handedly, sat down legs spread pulling Tig away from the wall and turning him so his back laid against Chibs chest, he held the other man still as he yanked off his pants and ran his calloused fingers along Tigs length, squeezing tight as the man shook or bucked his hips.

"Slow down there Tiggy, don't need you smacking that head of yours its already fucked up enough as it is. Sit tight boy-o and let me get you off." Tig just nodded, the feeling of Chibs arms around him and hand on his dick too immense in pleasure to let him form words, he just let out grunts and moans as Chibs magic fingers worked and kneaded his length, nails grazing his shaft sending shivers down his spine. Chibs teeth nipping and sucking at his earlobe. He wrapped his fingers tighter around the arm Chibs had around him, nails biting into the flesh as his climax built within him.

"Damn Chibs. God! Filip!" he practically screeched as he felt Chibs twisted his nipple, mirroring the motion with his dick. It continued on like this for a while longer, Chibs hand pumping erratically, until Tig couldn't take it anymore as his eyes rolled back in his head and he came with a scream of Chibs name, sagging against the Scot as he felt a chuckle rumbling in his chest. "Haha, only I can make you scream like a bitch Alex." he said mockingly.

"Fuck off." Tig said grinning to lost in the throws of his climax to even hear what the Scot was saying. A handjob from Chibs was equal to fucking some chick's pussy, so a blowjob was even more amazing, and having Chibs inside of him was...mind blowing.

Chibs was he only one he trusted enough to take control, to not hurt him when he gave a little, and Chibs had never betrayed such trust but he did enjoy using it to his advantage quite a bit . They laid there for awhile, Tig in Chibs's arms half naked on the floor of the bathroom- not the most romantic thing but whatever works.

It isn't until much later that Chibs notices that Tig hasn't said anything and he hadn't noticed, too occupied with watching the rise and fall of Tig's chest, contemplating the strange relationship they have. It amazes him how Tig doesn't wake up. Even after he has him stripped bare and lying in the bed next to his own naked form. Tig was never really a heavy sleeper but whenever he was with Chibs hardly anything could wake the man. It did occur to Chibs that Tig might not be sleeping as well, rather unconscious.

He did give him a brutal facefuck, one he didn't think would affect Tig too much until you took in the account of the other man having a concussion from. Funny how Chibs had been the one to insist that Tig rest and yet he had let the SAA drag him here to his home and allowed the other man to press him against the wall and have his dick sucked before he even realized what was happening-the magic of Tig.

He wrapped his arms around Tig protectively, cradling his injured head, the feeling of guilt becoming overpowering as he saw the bruising around Tig's lips, he instinctively pulled Tig closer. Tig turned into him letting his head be supported by Chibs arm where it meets his chest, tucking his own arms in and bring up his knees a little. Asleep yes, but still instinctively moving to be as close to his lover as possible without even waking up-another thing about Tig that Chibs found adorable. And he fell asleep cocooned around Tig with the comforting feel of the mans skin against his own, and Tig's hot breath on his chest.

_**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Again totally new to this.**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


End file.
